


A Peek Of Pleasure.

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, But not how you think, Cheating, Cis Shiro (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Phone Sex, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, adam plays no part besides shiros oblivious bf, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: keith yields. but before shiro even thinks about moving, he hears a small moan rip through keith, and shiro can’t help but smirk.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

shiro doesn’t know when, how or why it began. keith didn’t seem like the kind of person to just… sneak into someone's closet and get off watching them have sex.

but it doesn’t deter shiro’s eager thrusts into his boyfriend when he overheard keith's small pants from their closet, it just made his cock twitch in interest over the thought.

it only makes shiro moan louder to cover up keith's whines so adam won’t hear, blissfully getting off on the idea of keith watching them. well, watching shiro. 

it drives shiro to fuck a little harder, moan a little more and and dig his teeth into adams neck, shoulders, anywhere he can reach, leaving behind forming bruises in each bites wake—leaving keith to see what he misses out on.

and this ends up going on for a while, way longer than shiro thought it would. every few nights when adam initiates sex, getting on top and riding shiro’s cock into his orgasm—shiro almost waits for keith's cut off whines, small moans and hitched breaths to get off with, still totally unsure how adam _hasn’t_ heard him yet.

and as the weeks continue on, shiro starts picking up keith's lingering stares when he’s teaching, or when they’re playing a game back in keith's quarters—how keiths letting his hands linger on shiro's thighs, daring to inch them even a little higher up. 

and shiro enjoys the way keith gasps when shiro touches his thighs back, trying to make it some-what come off as “friendly”.

but, it’s cute. 

god, it's really cute. 

until one night, adam‘s face down, ass up in their bed, shiro thrusting into him with what he hopes comes off as eagerness, moaning as he would, adam’s and his hands tangled together in the bedsheets. 

but, keith's not in the closet.

shiro can’t hear his cute broken, stifled moans.

and shiro can’t come.

he can’t get off with just adam alone now, and shiro almost feels bad, _almost._

he just fucks adam right into his orgasm, kissing adams back how he normally would as he comes down ever so slowly from that floaty orgasm high. 

but shiro—he didn’t finish, strange for him, because he’s never faked an orgasm in his life.

shiro toes off to the bathroom quickly and quietly, he walks in and turns the water on, stepping under the warm spray. 

shiro knows adam won’t want to move for a good half an hour, so he takes this time to wrap a hand around his cock that’s still hard, leaving the condom on to cum into—shiro squeezes his cock and paints an image in his head.

dark long hair, a slender frame, he thinks about the boy hunched over in a small space, about him furiously rubbing his hand between his legs and biting his lip to hold back whines of pleasure.

shiro thinks about... kei—his little tits, and how big shiro's hands are in comparison to them. nipples perked with excitement, how small and cute they are, that he wants to touch them, pull them like keith... yeah, like keith probably does. shiro wants to wrap his lips around them and suck them, lick them, bite them. 

shiro thinks of how his hands could wrap around keith's thin waist so easily that his thumbs could touch, about keith’s swollen pussy lips would look after he comes, puffy and hot from his orgasm while stowed away in shiro's closet, but he sees shiro hasn’t come yet by the way he’s still fucking into adam, so keith rubs his oversensitive cunt through another orgasm.

 _fuck,_ shiro’s cock is throbbing before he knows it, his gut stirring with that almost addictive feeling as he groans and comes hard into the condom. trying not to wobble as he rolls it off and tosses it in the trash outside the shower.

he really just...

 _shit_.

shiro is so hot for the boy he can’t even think about his own boyfriend anymore.

and he's not surprised that he doesn't even feel bad about it. 

because he’s going to do something about it.

##

it only takes half a week for the next time he’s sparring with keith in the small training room, late at night, as they would normally do.

and shiro feels like his rhythm is even thrown out of whack a little, keith almost gets him—almost pins him several times, but eases off when he sees shiro's close to pinning him back. shiro wants to wipe that cheeky smirk right off keith's face.

the sexual tension between them—at least what shiro can feel, is so thick you could slice a hole through it. 

and keiths really fighting back this time, it sends all shiro's blood right to his cock, watching how keith still tries to pin him with all his might but he still falls short. 

and when shiro manages to flip them and pin keith down on the mat, stomach down, arm pulled behind his back and shiro's other hand pressing his head against the mat, a simple “yield” comes out way more huskily than it should have.

keith yields. but before shiro even thinks about moving, he hears a small moan rip through keith, and shiro can’t help but smirk.

his cock now hard, rubbing it over keith's plump ass a few times, god it feels good, it makes shiro shiver with want. 

but he has to be quick about it, yanking the cadets sweats down over his ass and to his thighs while shiro leans back and tells keith to stay.

keith stays, _like a good cadet_.

and shiro marvels in the sight of keith's pretty thighs, no underwear and a soaked cunt sitting and presenting itself to him like a present, like it’s all his for the taking.

because it will be.

shiro swears under his breath, while keith’s struggling to steady his own.

in one quick movement, shiro’s cock is out out and he’s running the head through keith's glistening folds, gathering the boys slick and letting the tip catch on his hole.

keiths legs spread absentmindedly—albeit not far with his pants around his thighs.

something possesses keith into admitting he sits in shiro's closet while he fucks adam. shiro doesn’t know what provoked him to say it, and keith's expecting shiro to be turned off by it. or be disgusted by it. 

but as he’s rubbing the head of his cock around the tightness of keiths hole and pushing it through the slightest bit, he chuckles a small “i know.” before letting the head fully breach keith's unprepared cunt.

the noise that leaves keith is absolutely obscene, he’s clawing at the mat, whining under shiro. shiros still pushing in though, keith's so warm and wet and tight that he can’t stop himself from pushing until he’s bottomed out. 

and shiro knows he’s large, shiro knows his cock is hurting the boy. but he doesn’t really care that keith’s taking so much with no prep. once shiro's buried to the hilt, he stills, and keith breathes a quiet “move—please...”

shiro’s cock twitches over the desperation in keith's voice, he pulls out, keiths shaking under him on the fuck back in. letting out little “ah’s” as shiro fucks him.

and shiro can only admit to himself that he wants to know what it feels like to be ruined by someone his size—sometimes he thinks it’s a little weird, for wanting to know what it feels like—to have his big dick fuck into his own hole, because keith looks so perfect under him, his body tensing up like he’s about to cum already. 

shiro fucks into him carelessly, chasing his release in keiths wet pussy, his fingers pressing down into keith's hips so hard he might leave bruises as he guides keith's body back onto his cock.

“shiro! shiro—fuck!” keith lets out every time shiro bottoms out, shiro must be hitting that sweet bundle of nerves inside him. but for keith it’s not enough, keith reaches under him and starts rubbing his clit in eager circles, hips bucking into his own hand and back onto shiro's cock. 

“yeah— fuck, keith” shiro moans, ”come on keith, want to know what your cute little cunt feels like when you come.” 

and it doesn’t take much for keith’s body to oblige, trembling as he’s coming hot and hard, squirting onto the mat below them, his hole convulsing and gripping shiro's cock like a vice.

it’s so filthy, the squelch of his pussy and the moans they’re both letting out and it tips shiro over quickly with a satisfied groan as he fills keith tiny hole up.

they both sit there, unmoving for a moment before shiro pulls out and watches as his cum leak out of keiths cunt—he so desperately wants to get his mouth around that hole and lick it out, clean it all up. 

but the initial realisation that they’re still in public has him slapping keith's ass cheek and hiking keith's pants haphazardly back up before fixing his own.

“h-holy shit..” keith pant, letting his body slump forward onto the mat.

shiro gets up, quickly fixing his hair, he looks at keith laying on the mat, “you tell no one.” he mutters, picking up his towel and leaving keith to gather himself up on his own, because.

he really just did that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when shiro finishes classes for the day and heads back to his quarters, his bag slung over his shoulder haphazardly and ready to just end the day already. somehow, bless the fucking universe, shiro comes home to keith waiting outside his door.

at least two weeks pass since what happened in the training room. keith hasn’t said anything and shiro about it, and well.

shiro cant forget it.

its what gets him through fucking adam, thinking about the tightness of keith’s warm wet heat, how keith opened up so easily for him, letting shiro take him so simply, without a word of rebuttle. 

and maybe its becoming a teeny bit of a problem, because keith’s moans are constantly replaying in his head, the way he begged shiro to move in such a sweet, desperate tone, admitting to shiro about the closet like shiro was some kind of... truth serum to him.

shiro’s desperate to get another taste—more specifically, an _actual_ taste of the keith’s cunt.

and he’s going too.

but its not like he and keith haven’t seen each other since, because yeah, he sees keith every day.

but they just haven’t been _alone_.

most of the time adam is there with them—or shiro is too busy teaching, running drills, or having adam coax him back home after a long day to take shiro to bed. and shiro's old enough to admit, (only to himself) that it’s annoying. 

it would help if he could get keith alone again, just shove him into a supply closet or something. but then he doesn’t want to try and fuck him in there. too small of a space.

or he could ask keith to spar again? maybe. 

but shiro wants more, he wants to bend that pretty boy over every surface and fuck him on it—keith would look so perfect spread out in his bed, hair a mess and begging for shiro’s cock... and it takes a lot to not pull keith to somewhere private when passing him in the halls.

when shiro finishes classes for the day and heads back to his quarters, his bag slung over his shoulder haphazardly and ready to just end the day already. somehow, _bless the fucking universe_ , shiro comes home to keith waiting outside his door.

keith stands up, perking up at the sight of shiro, and it simmers something low in shiro that only _he_ can make keith smile that way, “hey, finally. i was waiting here for ages.” keith says as shiro pressing his hand to the scanner, letting them both in.

shiro throws his bag on the hook. “i was gonna say why didn’t you ask adam to let you in, but it seems like he isn’t home.” and it isn't a bad thing, shiro is relieved.

keith hums, “yeah. i knocked like 4 times.. no answer.” shiro turns to face the younger boy. he’s stopped just in front of the door and is staring at his feet.

“yeah? he must be busy. oh well.” it’s not like shiro’s gonna be the one to complain. not when he has keith alone, and they’re in the privacy of shiro’s quarters. 

“how was your day?” shiro tries to act normal for some time. listening to keith talk about nonsense as shiro pulls his papers to grade out and puts them on the bench. sliding out of his uniform jacket right after.

but he wants to take this conversation to the bedroom. 

or rather, take keith to the bedroom, leave the conversation out here.

no use tip toeing around it, “wanna go sit on my bed?”

keith doesn’t appear to even think, he just shrugs his shoulders, “sure.” 

shiro’s blood starts to pool towards his crotch immediately, keith in his room. adam isn’t home. they're alone.

his chance.

shiro nods, turning as keith walks off ahead, watching his hips while he follows keith to his room. but as soon as shiro steps through the threshold of his room and the door slides closed—

the atmosphere changes.

shiro’s suddenly right up behind the younger, pushing him face first onto his bed—pressing his semi hard cock against keith’s ass.

“fuck,” keith gasps, “are you—really—here? in yours and /adams/ bed?”

a smile plays on shiro's lips, he nods even though keith can't see it, “oh, i am. i can't get your tight little pussy out of my head sweetheart.”

keith gasps again at that—trailing off into a small moan, shiro's hand fists into keith's hair, tugging to pull him halfway up.

shiro meets him halfway, face leaning close to keith's ear, “in the middle of the bed, naked. now.” shiro demands, letting go of keiths hair.

he stands there, watching keith waste no time to scramble towards the headboard, wiggling and twisting his way out of his clothes.

they don’t have a whole lot of time, but... shiro can at least enjoy the view.

keith rests back against the headboard, pushing his underwear down, he makes eye contact with shiro when he kicks them away. “what if he—“

“he won’t.” shiro’s sure if adam is _this_ late he’s grading papers in his office, he’s always late home then, “were not talking about him anyways.” shiro palms down over his bulge, drinking in the sight of keith.

he’s sitting there, legs half spread open and his little cock hard and begging to be touched, his hair is messed up from removing his clothes and there's a slight red blush on his cheeks and ears and it cascades down his chest. 

his little perky nipples standing for attention—either because he’s cold or because hes turned on, shiro doesn’t know. 

he doesn’t care.

shiro’s shirt is off quickly after, unbuckling his belt, button, fly—keeping his pants on but pulling himself out. fully hard now, and keith can’t peel his eyes off it.

“jesus..” keith breathes, biting his lip, keith clearly wasn’t able to look last time. but now they dont have the time to waste.

and shiro really can't wait anymore.

he climbs up on the bed, shoes on and everything, crawling until he reaches keith—he pushes keith's legs apart, slotting between them and lining himself up with keith's wet entrance. 

shiro needs this, he needs this so fucking bad.

“fuck, shiro. put it in.” keith begs—and shiro can't deny him, pressing the blunt head of his cock into keith. and /god/ does keith open up so easily around him, it’s a tight fit like last time, but shiro is so enveloped in the feeling—addicted to the tight pull of keiths cunt.

once he bottoms out they both sigh, and shiro rolls his hips gently, planting his hands on either side of keiths head before he pulls out and fucks back into him harshly.

keith moans, hands reaching for shiro and touching his pecks, teasing his nipples and feeling shiro up, blunt nails dragging down the middle line of his chest.

shiro growls, grabbing keith’s hands with one of his own and shoving them above keith’s head, “no—no marks.” 

but, god, what a sight.

keith’s head tossed back with a loud groan, his violet eyes stuck on how easily shiro can hold both his hands away, making his cunt clench around shiro’s cock. 

shiro wants to know what else makes him clench like that. 

but everything comes to a stop when shiro’s data pad rings. shiro halts his thrusts, looks over to his data pad on the bedside table.

its adam. 

he wants to voice chat.

“you make one noise and i end this right here. you understand me.” shiro grits out, and keith nods. 

shiro hits answer, still buried balls deep inside his tiny protege, “hey babe. what’s going on, everything okay?” shiro says as calmly and as normal as he can, starting a shallow thrust, it's not enough but it's all he can do until he knows keith will be quiet. 

“hey takashi.” adam starts, “everthings okay, im gonna be pretty late home though, students had a test and im still grading them.” he sighs, “god i don't know how some of these kids got into the garrison.” he huffs a tired laugh. 

“yeah?” shiro asks, grabbing onto keith’s hands and holding them just above his head again, feeling the clench of keiths cunt that he’s needing to feel more. “what—did they all do that bad?”

adam laughs over the device, “yes, i swear the only one who did remotely well was keith—“ keith gasps quietly, but loud enough that it interrupts adam.

“you okay there kashi? you’re not trying to cook again are you?”

shiro quietly laughs, but the look on his face screams anger, “no, my tea was too hot.” 

shiro hears another laugh, and adam trails on about the time shiro spilt hot tea all over himself once and how funny it was. shiro hits mute on his data pad, muting his microphone as adam recalls the story. 

“i fucking told you to be quiet.” shiro squeezes his wrists and keith clenches around him again “now listen to what i fucking say.” he could pull out, but he doesn't want to risk keith whining about it.

shiro hits unmute and starts fucking into keith once more. “i am pretty clumsy aren’t i?” he huffs as adam laughs at him again. 

a hum is all he gets, then tapping of a pen. “i better get back to these. i've still got a few but i have to stop by iverson once i'm finished. i'll see you a bit later? i can't wait to see you...” he says, voice trailing off to be a bit quieter. 

shiro doesn't even want to think about trying to have sex with adam later, because keiths cunt is so tight around shiro's dick right now—shiro's not even sure if he can tell what came out of his mouth, something along the lines of “can't wait, love you heaps, see you later.” before smashing the end call button—he’ll suffer the repercussion of that later, but for now...

shiro manhandles keith onto his stomach with his ass in the air, mimicking their first time. “you almost gave us away, keith.” shiro says, “im gonna get into trouble now for hanging up,” he lines himself up but not pressing back in, “how does that make you feel? knowing adam will tell me off for hanging up on him.”

keith says nothing. 

“answer me or i'll stop.” he proves his point by pulling out and sitting back on his heels. 

keith is quick to shout, “no! don't stop! i'm sorry—i didn’t mean to gasp! shiro, _pleasepleaseplease_ put it back in!” his hips wriggle back trying to seek out shiro's cock, and shiro can only laugh, what a desperate slut.

“you’re lucky i want to feel that wet cunt around me.” shiro grunts, being quick and smooth about the fuck back in. this time it's like the last, he doesn't slow down and he doesn't stop for anything, not caring if keith finishes or not.

keith’s a mess of moans, chants of shiro’s name as his legs threaten to buckle, fingers digging into the bed sheets and drooling all over them. god he looks so good—keith reaches to touch his cock, bringing himself closer to the edge with every thrust. 

and the way keith tightens around him as he comes, the way he wails as shiro fucks him through it, how he soaks shiros bedsheets below is what pushes shiro over, coming hotly into keith with a moan.

shiro pulls out, letting keith fall down fully, he rolls onto his back wis his legs up—and shiro watches as his cum starts seeping out of keith’s hole.

now he can _finally_ get a taste.

he doesn’t ask, he just grabs keith's thighs, pushing them apart and nosing his way into keith's pussy lips, licking a hot stripe up from his hole to his cock, tasting his cum and keith's slick. 

keith’s body shakes in oversensitivity—but the way it tastes makes shiro go back for more. he sucks on keiths little cock, alternating between that and eating his cum out of keith until keith's body trembles into another orgasm, coming weakly into shiro's mouth.

“fuck—“ keith huffs, “i t-think my legs don't work.”

shiro sits up, looking at the bed—he needs to clean it before adam gets home, “put your clothes on. adam will be home soon.” 

“right.” keith says dryly. rolling over to find his discarded clothes on wobbly legs, going about tossing them on and having to do the walk of shame back to his quarters, “guess ill see you then.” keith says as he makes sure he looks presentable.

“mmhm.” shiro nods, already having changed and is now changing the sheets on his bed, “see you tomorrow.” he doesn’t watch keith as he leaves.

“kay, bye.” keith says, back to his regular monotone voice. shiro hears the door close behind him.

that's the last time.’ shiro thinks.

but he’ll find his dick has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dat b all


End file.
